Caffeinated
by SugarhogRose
Summary: The slightest touch of coffee remained. That was it... Just like that... He was addicted, intoxicated and also resistant. Danger... wasn't it exciting? Forbidden... wasn't it a thrill?
1. Chapter 1

**New story… yes it's been a while… sorry.  
All my previous stuff that is not complete will remain that way for the time being. I haven't been able to continue it nor will I be able to any time soon, but I felt the need to write so…  
Updates will probably be slow too as I slowly get back into writing… that and the fact I've been ever so clumsy and fractured my wrist...  
That being said, I hope you enjoy this and if you'd be nice enough to review it's always a bonus for me haha!**

* * *

**Caffeinated**

She put down the empty glass that was once filled with a clear substance. Her thoughts were slowly fading into a jumbled fragment of just random glimpses of her emotions.

"Another." She called out to the man holding her momentarily shot of happiness, her shot of adrenalin or more importantly just a plain and simple shot of vodka.

"Miss…Do you think that's wise?"

"Wise? Since when has it ever been wise for a woman in love to be out drink continuous vodka shots at 3 in the morning all by herself…?"

Taking her words into consideration the bartender filled up another glass for his customer and then fixed a drink up for the man waiting behind her.

"In that case let me join you in a drink?"

She jumped at the unknown presence, before nodding her head in compliance and taking the glass from her server. She muttered a quick thank you before consuming it all. Meanwhile the new comer had settled himself in the barstool beside her and had paid for both of their drinks

His existence hardly hit her as she downed the liquor in one. The fiery taste of the alcohol burning her throat as it slipped down sure enough hit the spot though. It was either that or the bitter sweet anger that roared in her heart which caused quite a stir. She coughed and spluttered violently, with the glass dropping from her grasp. Before it could hit the ground a pair of gloved hands, with lightening reflexes, had not only caught the glass as it tumbled but with his other hand caught the girl as she too fell to the floor.

"How about we fix you up with a coffee now?"

This had been intended as a rhetorical question, yet the girl did not understand such a concept in her state and slurred out her response, "Can we make it an Irish one?"

The man let out a low chuckle and told her that it could be an Irish one if she so wished. Yet behind her back, he waved his now glass free hand to the bartender. It was understood that this simple enough gesture was a hint to the bartender to put nothing but coffee, sugar and milk into the extra-large mug.

As he waited for the drink he took the girl to an empty booth in the corner of the bar and settled her down onto the comfy seat. He then sat himself down opposite her as to keep a watchful eye on her. She was not so far gone as to have lost consciousness or mind, yet he knew that she would require some level of guidance and he wanted to be the one to offer this too her. He wanted to ensure her safety.

"You need to stay awake, the coffee will be here in a minute and then you can get some caffeine into your system to help you stay awake, yeah?" He half asked, half told her.

"What are you even doing here? I don't need you to baby sit me...I…ohhh…" The rest of her sentence trailed off at the arrival of a tray presented in front of her. She sniffed at the cream covered topping, the aroma from the coffee beans still hitting her while the scent worked its way through her body almost having the same effect as if she had drunk it. She lifted her head up from her sniffing to reveal a little button nose coated thickly in cream and the odd sprinkle of cocoa powder. Her company stifled a small chuckle and instead folded his arms together calling her a mess.

Naturally this would not have gone down well if she had heard. However she was too busy trying to reach her tongue up to the sugary splatter on her nose. He watched her do this for a while, her actions satisfying his amusement before slight pity took over. A gloved finger leaned over and scooped up the cream.

The woman pouted, then realised that the same gloved finger was being held in front of her mouth. She quickly flicked out her tongue and then it was gone, along with the substance. A big smile erupted from her face, in comparison to the flat expression attached to the gloved hand.

"Drink up."

"Why shouldn't I listen to you?"

"Should." He corrected the drunken slurring mess.

Defiant eyes glared into his, "I'm not listen to your commanding."

"Drink. Up. Now."

The low growl echoed into her ears as she followed her instructions and wrapped her fingers around her warmed mug before lifting it to her lips.

One sip just didn't fulfil her satisfaction though and soon she was downing the strong coffee into her system. She purred in happiness as she set the empty mug down. Looking up to her companion she figured he too was satisfied.

"Thank you…" She started, while he moved his head slightly in what she considered a small nod.

"I shall take you home now." He replied with a monotone voice.

She looked quizzical and replied by asking him why he was being so nice to her. He explained to her in very little words that he would always look out for her. He called it a duty. This just confused her more. However in his view her confusion was perfect.

He got up from the booth and went to speak to the bartender about settling her tab. He asked to see a copy before paying it… endless vodka shots, a few cosmopolitans, sex on the beach, peach schnapps, a couple of beers, margarita… Jesus how much has she had?

"When did she get her?"

"Before my shift at 8, though I'm not sure how long she's actually been here… she was pacing herself though when I started serving her. Where the handwriting changes… that's when I started…"

The list was long but he noted that the drinking did indeed pick up from the current bartenders first order which was another cocktail, a mojito.

_Is she trying to get liver poisoning, daft women?_

He growled into himself while handing over his card to settle her tab. He quickly did this transaction before taking back his card and slamming his fist and a now crumpled version of the tab down onto the counter into some spilled liquor. He returned to the woman, his hands balled into tight fists. Anger was the expression on his face, 'foolish, stupid woman' were the words on his lips…

That all evaporated when he was her drooling on the table, caught up in her dream world as her chest rose and fell with each inhalation of air. Her hair was all wild, tumbling and spreading out around her frame. He brushed back a strand from her face to her back, leaving her shoulder exposed. Gently, cautiously, he nudged her on her exposed shoulder.

Big eyes flickered open, slightly panicked at the awakening. She soon settled as she recognized his watching eyes over her though.

"I'll take you home now."

She stood up, stumbled along the way and ended up falling into his lightening reflexes. Tipsy and tired, not a good combination… She knew she'd come to regret this night at some point.

Looking up at her hero of the night, she finally acknowledged her companion who had saved her earlier that night after buying her a drink and revealing himself from the shadows.

"Thank you, Shadow…" She mumbled into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that have reviewed and I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Thank you, Shadow…" She mumbled into his chest.

The heat of her body startled him as her hot breath hit his torso, his pupils briefly shrinking in shock before returning to their previous size. Yet he remained rigid. Guarded. Such closeness… This wasn't what he expected. He wasn't one for cuddles and warmth. Everyone knew that. Everyone but her.

Amy was oblivious to this short display of shock, as she nuzzled in closer to his chest grabbing onto his fur. This was a defence mechanism for the saddened girl, seeking out the comfort and warmth. She clung on to the protection she knew he could provide. She sighed.

"Tired?" He asked while scooping her up into his arms.

A small groan escaped from the pink hedgehog, followed by her head flopping backwards. This answered the question and a silence filled the room. Shadow let out a deep sigh…

He started to walk slowly, cautious not to hurt the slumbering girl. The bar door became the first obstacle to tackle. His foot nudged it open and then he tried to manoeuvre around without hurting Amy.

_Walking… just great! _

Those thoughts echoed through his mind as he placed each foot in front of the other, forming a pattern much slower than his usual routine of running. To him this was a nuisance. If only he had his motorbike, but then it wouldn't be much of use to her.

Why was he doing this? Amy's question was reflected in his own thoughts. Duty he had called it. But that was only partially true. He had made a promise. Promises cannot be broken; it was something the Ultimate Life Form had witnessed from the people around him. While his social skills were not one to be admired, due to his introverted personality and previous training, Shadow had become a keen observer to everything around him.

The night's hero was coming up to the old and slightly worn out street sign guiding him to his destination. However his mind had not yet informed him of which way to turn; North for her house or North-East towards his humble abode. Shadow stopped shortly in front of the wooden sign post, debating what was best. Quite uncharacteristic considering his fast paced legs and normally, his equally faced paced mind.

"Hmph. This can't be…" His famous grunt escaped his frustrated lips…

_How did I get here so fast while carrying this…? It's a good twenty minute walk for those inferior to my true speed… or at my current speed while carrying her… _

The ebony hedgehog had planned to make his mind up on the walk to the turning point, but somehow his mind had lost all control of time. What about rational thinking? That too had gone out of the metaphorical window.

A bamboozled look was settled somewhere under the usual stern face of the male. Lost control of time…. Him? The guy with the Chaos Control? The guy who had the ability to manipulate time?

_My place. _

His brain had already sent the signals down towards his legs while his abnormally slow mind was still making sense of the situation.

"Shadow? My house is the other…" The rest of her sentence was cut off by a rather loud and uncontrollable hiccough.

"I know."

Silence filled the night sky, excluding the occasional cricket playing his song. Shadow broke the tense atmosphere by being as commanding as ever, "Go back to sleep."

Amy replied that she'd never actually fallen asleep, his walking was too bumpy.

Had a scowl not already existed upon his face, one would have soon formed at the expense of her remark.

His purposefully threw her up a little, catching her in a position just slightly different from the previous one. This created a high pitched squeal. Bumpy ride…

"Shad-!" Cut off by another squeal.

"Sorry," He replied with a smirk, "had to reposition you…"

_Does he believe me to be that gullible? Gullable? Gulliable? Come on girl, you're slowly getting sober. You know this… Gullible! _

The rest of the journey continued in a peaceful silence, better than the tense one that lurked from beforehand. Amy had found the 'revenge' to be playful by Shadow's natured and had smiled to herself within the shelter of his chest.

The same smile remained, just a fraction smaller, upon the sleeping beauty. Shadow also had a smirk on his face, the closest thing he knew to a smile. The girl had complained earlier he was too bumpy and she couldn't possibly sleep. Nevertheless she was now peacefully in his arms, while he watched the slightest slither of light cross the night sky as the sun began to start her shift of the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter!  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The same smile remained, just a fraction smaller, upon the sleeping beauty. Shadow also had a smirk on his face, the closest thing he knew to a smile. The girl had complained earlier he was too bumpy and she couldn't possibly sleep. Nevertheless she was now peacefully in his arms, while he watched the slightest slither of light cross the night sky as the sun began to start her shift of the new day.

A few strides left and Shadow would be outside his front door…The front door that Shadow needed to unlock while somehow keeping the smaller hedgehog within his grasp. He'd always liked a challenge. Until now that was.

He grunted and puffed in frustration as he balanced the sleeping figure against his chest and left arm, using his right to unlock the door. Firstly he needed to get the key out from his glove though.

"Grrr…"

He quickly, but not gently, shifted Amy in his left arm as she jolted from his unsteady movements.

"Stupid key…"

"How is anybody supposed to sleep while on a bumpy rollercoaster?" The girl mumbled while rubbing her eyes before pushing against his chest, forcing him to let go of her. She landed on her feet, swaying slightly.

She swiftly removed a bobby pin from her hair, remaining clear focus on his crimson eyes as she worked her magic on the rustic looking door. The smirk vanished from his lips and formed into a frown of shock and his brows holding an inquisitive position.

Then a smirk formed… On her rosy lips.

_Don't underestimate me hedgehog! _

_How did she learn to do that? God, she should work for G.U.N… On second thought..._

"Are you going to invite me in then? If I open the door it really will be breaking and entering you know!"

"So you've not already done that ey?" He tilted his head at her as she smiled back brightly, while returning the clip to her ruffled hair.

"I've only unlocked the door and _when,_" Emphasising that single word as a hint, "you invite me in then I'll have a spoken invitation. How many people do you know that are invited in to a breaking and entering case? Silly…"

"Hmph."

She tapped her foot impatiently, a habit learnt from the one and only…

This caused annoyance to build up from the pit of his stomach. This then caused confusion to form in his mind. Stupid faker.

But his emotions where soon washed over with a small chuckle which he kept sealed within his belly. It never escaped into the multi toned sky as the sun brightened the land, but it still existed. Even if no one else knew about it!

And what was the cause of this 'display' of happiness? Amy Rose, a clumsy girl, a pair of heels, alcohol impaired senses and a mowed lawn in front of his house.

While tapping her foot, she misjudged her next tap and placed her heel into the fresh grass and it had gotten lodged. Her legs buckled as her arms flared up in all directions. She was taking a one way trip to the ground…

But naturally, a pair of gloved hands, with lightening reflexes caught the girl as she fell to the floor.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, a rosy glow excelled from her like fireworks on New Year's. There was no hiding it and so she pushed away and turned from him, embarrassed.

He picked up on this and walked to his door, twisting the handle and then walking back to Amy, wrapping his arm around her and leading her in.

A loud hiccough echoed in his darkened living room as he went to flicker on the lights.

"Guess you are still feeling it then?"

"The fresh air has helped; I'm not feeling too bad…"

Hiccough.

"…Though I'm probably still a little…"

Hiccough.

Shadow shushed her and told her he'd be back within a few seconds. Then he left the room, leaving Amy to look around uncomfortably.

She's been here before…Surely?

Looking around Amy longed to sit down on his black leather couch. She was about to do so when she realised that Shadow had not said she could. So instead she dangled her hand down and fidgeted on the spot.

"You can sit down you know?" Shadow told her as she then gladly flopped onto the couch. She sunk down deeper into it, trying to get comfy. A tall glass of water was handed as Shadow settled down beside her.

He held it out, his hands wrapping around the whole glass. Amy had no choice but to wrap her hands over his as there was no other room. Her smaller hands only managed to overlap half of his.

Nonetheless, a big reaction shot up their arms causing both hedgehogs to simultaneously let go. The glass, unlike the one at the bar, tumbled to the floor and smashed into pieces.

Two hedgehogs rushed to the floor, hands touching the same piece of glass in their clean up.

The female turned from pink to red.

"Urm…B-b-bathroom?" She stuttered out to him.

It was at that moment that both of them stood up knocking heads on the way up.

"Umph…Straight up the stairs."

She quickly ran up the stairs, slamming the door, leaving Shadow with one thought.

_What the hell just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to thank everyone for the support and make a quick disclaimer to not owning Sonic…  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_What the hell just happened?_

Amy stood in the bathroom, taking in the blinding white tiles with some turquoise ones acting as a border for the bottom half of the wall. She tried to calmly walk over to the sink in which she caught a glance her reflection in the mirror above.

"Oh…no…" She gasped.

Her hair was wild, her jade eyes even wilder! Her cheeks burned a fire red, very noticeable against her peach muzzle fading into her pink fur.

Flustered was the first adjective Amy thought of to describe herself. But why was she so flustered?

_It must be the alcohol…_

"You need water girl!" She told herself while turning on the cold tap. She let it flow for a while before cupping her hands together underneath the flowing water. After collecting enough she then leant forward and threw it over her burning cheeks, like she was trying to extinguish the fire within them.

The water dripped and splashed down into the sink as she tried to wipe most of the excess water from her face. She peered back into the mirror…

Mascara leaking eyes looked back at her. The water had done nothing to her cheeks except cool them, the blush still stared back, but her eyes had received full effect from the splash. Mascara poured down her face, setting into her fur.

And her cheeks remained blazing boldly, mocking her.

She sighed and continued to clear herself up, wiping her eyes and using her nails to do some form of magic with her hair by brushing through the strands. She rearranged her crinkled clothes and sat down on the toilet.

"He probably thinks I'm such a state…Just gre…"

"AMY! YOU OKAY?" His voiced echoed up the stairs.

"…at! Urm… I… YES!"

Shadow stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her reply. When he got it, he returned to the kitchen and opened up the bin he had stored underneath a counter in the corner and poured the broken glass within.

Then he switched the kettle on and grabbed two mugs hanging from the stand. Coffee beans, a spoonful of sugar and a dash of milk where all swirled into each cup. Then Shadow sat down at his small table.

This is when Amy entered the room. She heard the bubbling of the kettle and noticed the mugs, but said nothing. She inched closer to the chair opposite Shadow, the only other chair on his table for two.

"Sit."

She did.

Silence followed her actions. Shadow wanted to tell her she was welcome here, to make herself at home but he couldn't find the right words or the right tone for the words he already had. While Amy noticed this was the second time he had told her to sit while in his house. She doubted it'd be the last either.

Finally, the silence was broken. The kettle let out a loud whistle, indicating the water was waiting for Shadow to pour it.

He got up from the seat and went over to sort out the coffee.

"Do you want cream? It's pouring though, not whipped."

"I…Yes, please…"

"Fridge. On the door selves. Third one." He stated matter of fact as Amy remained unsure and seated. Though she soon understood his intention and went over to the fridge, opening the door as the light shone out to her.

She spotted the cream and picked up the container it was in, a small little milk jug. It was actually on the second self, not that she was going to correct Shadow, next to a pot of raspberry jam (Amy's favourite).

"Table or urm… do you want it?" Amy said with her slight nerves coming through. She coughed, trying to clear the lump out of her throat. She couldn't help but wonder what was causing this reaction.

"Table."

Shadow returned to the table shortly after, with a drink in each hand. He placed it down and asked Amy if she was feeling much better. She told him that the fresh air had really helped and this coffee should help even more.

Then she lifted her drink to her mouth and blew the steam away, trying to let some air cool her drink. The scent of roses and coffee hit Shadow as the stream she had just blown floated his way. He spluttered on his drink as the aroma filled up his senses.

"You're coffee isn't THAT bad!"

_THAT? THAT…Bad!_

"What do you mean my coffee isn't THAT bad?" He asked, repeating her emphasise on 'THAT'.

It was Amy's turn to splutter her drink and choke it down. The fierce blush returned upon her cheeks.

"I just meant that…eek…urm… your coffee…"

"What about it? Hmph."

"…It's…Nothing…"

"Do I intimidate you, Rose?" Shadow smirked, having fun in this little game of his.

Amy, or 'Rose', shivered as her voice managed to calmly reply, "No."

He smirked and nodded his head, opening his mouth to continue but Amy cut him off.

"And I just meant that your coffee, while yes it is nice, but it's just not coffee shop material. The booths and the cream and the atmosphere with the smell of books filling the air, the variety of drinks and snacks, the puffed ones, the sugar coated ones, the cream filled ... Sorry, I got carried away."

"You like coffee shops." Shadow stated very matter of a fact. It wasn't a question.

Amy nodded her head shyly; afraid she'd over done her love for coffee shops. It was a habit she knew she had, but could do nothing about. Once she was passionate about something, her mouth became a fountain. Certain people had found this to be a little overwhelming, one in particular.

"Well then Amy, how about one day I treat you to a coffee of 'better' standards."

Unsure if this was a question or not Amy treated it as one and her mind spiralled into thoughts…

_Coffee?  
After tonight and all the trouble I've caused?  
Shadow asked me…_

"Yes, that would be nice. But you don't have to; after all you've done enough helping me out tonight I mean…"

"I'll arrange a date then for us when we're both free."

_A date…?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you to the reviewers! You motivate me to continue, so I present to you the next chapter as a gift ;)**

**It's a little short, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

_A date…?_

Amy tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she digested the whole date concept. It was usually her that did the asking and this concept took her by surprise, causing silence.

A small nod was sent Shadow's way before quickly picking her warm drink up and letting her mind drift.

The table was seated beside the back door and it was also in front of a small window with what he thought was an alright view. Amy, however, seemed to be staring out towards the oak tree, which was within walking distance, with a contented smile etched onto her delicate and flustered face.

Shadow on the other hand was focusing on the girl before him. The sun had really started to rise now and was shining in diagonally through the door's window. The light was forming around Amy, enhancing her features and giving her an angelic type glow.

"It's a pretty view you have."

"Yes. It is."

Amy smiled at him but then her face began to stretch outwards and her smile became distorted. Her eyes bunched together as her left arm flew over her mouth while her right reflectively stretched out far and wide.

Shadow started in wonder as his company let out a small yawn followed by some incoherent mumbles. He found it strangely cute, a notion Shadow was appalled by.

_Cute….Really? _

"Shadow, do you know the time?"

He gestured to the small digital clock on his black and silver oven. She read the time 5:27 before Shadow grabbed his empty cup and her not so empty cup and disposed of them into the sink.

"Hey! I wasn't done with…"

"Well, now you are!" He replied, walking out on her towards the living room.

Amy sat in the now empty kitchen. She was confused and flustered and very tired. Not to mention the slight lingering of alcohol in her system.

In her mind she thought if either of the two should be prone to mood swings right now then it would be her. She was wrong…

"Shadow? What's wrong?" She called out after him, following him to the living room to find it empty. Even more confused she sat down on his sofa.

Meanwhile Shadow was up in the guest room, trying to make it absolutely clean. He'd never had any guests over, none that he could remember anyway. This just meant that it didn't need cleaning, yet still he pulled the covers tighter to straighten them out. He still pulled the curtains to stop the sun from coming out. He still plumped the pillows up.

It was ready and it was all done with force, quickly. A frown was set on his face, but his eyes flickered and seemed to be focused elsewhere.

_Cute? What is wrong with me?  
Hmphhh, urgh stupid bed covers go straight.  
Why would I think something like that?  
Argh piece of junk pillow, plump up already!  
Be nice!  
Hmph. Done. Finally._

Amy was now laid down on the couch as Shadow walked down his stairs. He found her asleep in that position and again that feeling spiked.

He slowly approached her, watching her breathing in and out. She looked peaceful; he didn't want to disturb her. But he knew if he brought her a blanket and allowed her to sleep there then she'd wake up with a sore back and an aching neck.

With this in his mind he carefully placed his hand under her neck and the other scooped up under her knees. Now to lift her and not wake her…

Shadow moved gently. Taking her upstairs was the hardest part he found; after all she couldn't sleep if it was bumpy he remembered her saying.

The second hardest bit was walking through the door… he had to weave and twist to not give her concussion or knock her ankles.

But he succeeded; he was the ultimate life form after all…

He placed her down onto the bed and pulled the grey covers up over her body. He was about to leave when he noticed her quills had fallen loose over her face. Being ever so gentle he ran his hand across her forehead, pushing aside the escapee strands of hair.

Once her face was cleared he silently left the room, pulling shut the door with a small click as it closed. Shadow then went down the stairs to do some work on his laptop; alone.

Like always. But he had become used to this.

Though now he was starting to like the possibility of a little company, from the right people of course…


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick note for a disclaimer: I don't own Sonic (unfortunately…)  
I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews also, they help motivate me to write for you all haha and your views are appreciated.**

* * *

Though now he was starting to like the possibility of a little company, from the right people of course…

Shadow continued on with his work, typing away and occasionally clicking away. He was focused and fast, filling out reports to send to G.U.N about his missions. He wasn't one to indulge them in every little detail; instead he liked to be precise and very to the point.

But the problem is that this part of his job was very time consuming, even when cutting to the chase. It often took hours but in Shadow's mind this only took a few minutes. So each of the times when something had managed to distract him from the work, or when he actually finished it, and he looked at the clock…

He was always surprised. Just like now.

He had just luckily finished off his opening statement to the Denver's Case when he heard some stirring from above. His mind remembered putting Amy upstairs not that long ago and he found it strange to think she'd have woken up so soon.

So he turned his gaze to the clock as Amy made her way down the stairs with her hair tangled up in the famous bed head look.

"Wow… It's 3 o'clock?! I've slept for… Ohhh, how am I going to sleep tonight?" Amy exclaimed as Shadow rubbed his head surprised, just like he was every time he looked at the clock after a reports session.

He turned back to his computer to type the rest of the report quickly but Amy came up behind him asking if she could use his laptop once he was done but she cut herself off and started reading some of the report out.

"The Denver Case caused great concern in the beginning but it has…."

The laptop was slammed shut.

She gulped.

Shadow stood up and turned to face her, the sofa acting as the only barrier. She bit into her lips as she let out a small whimper at the atmosphere.

"Amy…"

She nodded at him, more confidence forming in her as she realised his tone was not menacing.

"My work is confidential. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Shadow watched as Amy nodded showing she understood, "No I'm sorry, I should have known better. Plus my job needs me to have a level of confidentiality so it's okay, I get it."

She smiled up at him. He frowned back at her.

"Your job?"

"Yes, my job… I'm an advice columnist. It's only part time and I work from home mainly but yeah…"

_She has a job? An advice columnist…_

Amy began to waffle on about her job while Shadow practically hung on to every word she said.

"It's probably not as exciting as working for G.U.N or anything but I get to help people which I like. Plus it's not like I probably haven't gone through some of the experiences as most of my… urm… cliental? Are women…So?"

Amy paused deep in thought, "Actually I don't think any have been male… But as I was saying, I'm empathetic so I can connect to their situations and…Well when you have a love life like mine, you don't always need to empathise with some of them because hey ho…I'm feeling it."

Silence filled the room, as liquid filled Amy's eyes.

Shadow just stood there, panicked on what to do.

_What do I know about crying girls…? NOTHING! Wait why should I even help her if she's crying over him? It's just the same old routine with them… He's mean, she cries, she runs back to him and…Repeat!_

An argument began to form in his mind as Amy tried to compose herself in front of her friend.

_You know it though, this time was different. This time she had you…_

"Emails."

Amy looked up at the sound of his blunt monotonous voice. Confusion wiped away the trace of any tears and instead her eyes squinted into each other lightly as her brows burrowed together.

"You wanted to check your emails?" Shadow expanded, shedding some light into the situation while he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"If that's okay with you?" Amy mumbled, shyness striking her again.

Shadow opened up his laptop for her, while she sat down with about an inch difference to him. He grabbed hold of the laptop and carefully began to slide it over to her when she reached out to take it.

That's when the two hands overlapped once again.

_Ohhh my! What was that? What did he do just then?_

Amy swiped her hand back with a speed to match his as she stood up in the same movement.

"I need to go…Bye!"

Before he could react she was out the door, a cold sweat forming over her body as she felt woozy to her stomach.

_What just happened?_

This thought occupied both minds as Amy left his residence and Shadow sat with his hand in the exact same spot.

_What was that spark? Was I electrocuted…?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the wonderful support and here is the next chapter as a sign of my appreciation. Hope you all enjoy!  
I don't own Sonic and all that jazz surrounding him.**

* * *

_What was that spark? Was I electrocuted…?_

It had been a week since this incident had occurred but the same thought had stuck with Amy as the days had passed. She could still feel the lingering aftershocks of the initial shock, still sending shivers up her spine.

It was all very bizarre for Amy and she didn't know what to make of it. So she tried her best to avoid it. It was new and she found it slightly thrilling with a crazy lure of danger but to actually explain any of those emotions was something she couldn't do.

So it was pushed into the back of her mind as she went about her daily life.

Today she had woken up quite early and had woken herself up slightly by a hot and steaming shower in which she was still enjoying. Her soft voice rang out as she lathered up the shampoo in her hair. The song came to an end as she rinsed the bubbles out and ran her fingers through her wet yet soft hair.

With the song at an end, the shower also ended as Amy grabbed the towels and wrapped it around her slim figure before heading to her bedroom and the pine wardrobe in the corner. She was now feeling very refreshed and ready to start her day.

Heading down the stairs in her fresh clothes, Amy went straight to the kitchen making a small detour to the living room drawers on the way. From the top drawer, also made of pine like her wardrobe, Amy pulled out her laptop.

Once in the kitchen she placed it onto her four seated round table and started it up. While she patiently waited for it to load Amy switched on the kettle, listening to the bubbles throughout the water as it steamed up.

Although she preferred the kind you bought from a coffee shop, the homemade kind was enough to give her a small kick of the energy she'd need. She poured the contents of the sachet into her favourite mug. It was a wide but short one which resembled a bowl with a handle and it was coloured a light shade of pink with a cream banner at the top.

Amy's favourite part of this mug was the fact that she could hold it within her two hands and it would warm them both. This is how she carried it back to the table, taking pleasure in the warmth it radiated. The smell of chocolate and coffee filled her senses as the mocha was placed down on top of a coaster.

_Time to work! I wonder what advice I can give today…_

She made her way to her email address, scrolling through them all and scanning for job related ones. She skipped over the new sales at her favourite stores but made a mental note to come back to them and see what deals they had.

_Ohhh….That's my favourite shop! I wonder what they have on offer… But I'll have to wait, my clients come first!_

Finally Amy found one. She clicked onto the link and up popped the problem in which she hoped she could shed some light onto.

**Dear Rose,  
I have been with this guy for almost three years now and I have been madly in love with him. Which seems all very well and good you're probably thinking. However, this guy hasn't exactly showed his worth to me, which makes me sad and if I mention it a fight breaks out. **

**I don't know what to do. For the first half of our relationship he was still hung up on his ex, comparing me to her and still telling her he loved her and he even told her she was beautiful. I wasn't happy about this and we argued but I've come to realise that he made me feel guilty for it all, like it was my fault. **

**I pushed all this aside while he continued to do it and then one day, 'the' day came where I decided I wanted to be his and well I decided to give him my innocence if you will. However, he had nothing to return. I knew that he and his ex had a history; I just didn't know how much he'd shove that in my face. He told all his friends about it and I became the news between them. Yet even then I never showed him how much he was destroying me. I have given him everything I can…**

**That doesn't seem enough. In fact it wasn't enough. 4 months into our relationship and he was telling another girl how much he loved her and he wanted to be with her. He said he never did anything else… This is after he hid this from me for a further 6 months while I told him I loved him and he told me he loved me and then he went to her and told her he loved her and then he would go to his ex and say the same thing… Anyway, he said he never did anything else, but how do I know that? How do I know that while I was kissing him he wasn't thinking about her? How do I know he still isn't?**

**He has apologised loads since then, but I've been hurt time after time so I'm a little wary, which is no way to be in a relationship. But I love him, which I don't understand. What can I do? I want a future with him but I don't see one forming. **

**The thing is this isn't even half of the stuff we have been through…**

**Am I expecting too much? Because all of this is still stored up in my mind, I can't forget it so how can I move on? Should I move on? But the thing is now I feel the roles have reversed slightly. He seems to be the one wanting the relationship more and I seem to be turning into the laidback, yeah yeah that's great glad you liked it I don't really care type, which is how he used to be.**

**Any advice you can offer me would be great and I'll be very grateful.**

Kind Regards

Amy read the email, with tears welling up in her eyes. This poor girl…

What kind of advice could she tell this girl? Forgive and forget; he picked you over the other girl right? He's apologised and apologised? He must mean it!

_But she said he has apologised for everything but then he's done another thing to hurt her and that has been followed with another hurting and another apology. _

Amy's took a sip of her coffee, hoping it would help her with formulating some guidance to help her client. She knew she couldn't tell the girl to leave her boyfriend but she also knew that this girl was in love, leaving him wouldn't seem an option to her.

Just as Amy's mind began to ache from not only the thinking but from her empathetic side kicking in and hitting Amy with full force as she started to feel the pain written in the text, her phone rang.

This resulted in bringing Amy back to her reality, helping her grasp on to her life and emotions yet some remained.

Flipping open her phone, she heard a low masculine voice speak out to her.

"I believe I owe you a coffee date?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a quick thank you for reviews, hope you enjoy this rather short chapter and here's a disclaimer to state the obvious fact of I don't own Sonic…**

* * *

_What was that spark? Was I electrocuted…?_

The days had gone past agonizingly slow for Shadow in the last week. Each day he had gone throught the same thought about a million times, but he knew that a simple shock wouldn't affect him as much as this.

So why had this happened every time their hands overlapped? Shadow had no answer. Shadow also disliked not having an answer due to his inquisitive mind that had formed from his G.U.N training. He was taught to question and analyse situations, so why now could he not do that?

It had bugged him for the first few days but after the fourth day he refused to allow himself to question it and forced it to the back of his mind. However, the thought had a mind of its own and it refused to be pushed back, popping up into his mind quite frequently.

To which he'd push up his barriers and practically shut down that part of his brain.

This is exactly what he was trying to do now...

However, Shadow's mind was a little tired due to the fact he and Rouge had both gotten an emergency phone call yesterday afternoon saying that the two best members would be needed that night for a quick protection mission.

They were to accompany a CEO of a chain jewellery store (much to Rouge's delight) as he travelled to his hotel room and because of the amount of travelling they would be allowed to stay at the hotel until the following morning.

The mission had been easy enough, no trouble had stirred and the only problem was the fact that Shadow had learnt of the free room service he could receive in his room as an agreement with G.U.N and the hotel.

They had arrived at the hotel at approximately 11pm. It was definitely meeting the standards of a CEO in Shadow's eyes. He walked through the place, admiring the beauty while also thinking of another beauty. He saw his reflection in almost every surface…

The place was elegant with silver columns and swirl engraved picture frames. A very expensive Swarovski light dangled from the ceiling, the diamonds reflecting each beam of light in all directions. Smaller LED lights surrounded this, giving the impression of stars in the night.

Shadow could see it was luxurious, well furnished with an air of freshness too. Small cherry blossom trees decorated the place, adding a touch of pink all too familiar with him. The next surface he caught his reflection in, looked back at him with an unusual smile.

A smile.

That was when it dawned on him.

Here he was on an important job, thinking of her. He was smiling over her. Shadow the Hedgehog was smiling over her.

_Hell, I'm even imagining taking her here to this hotel…._

But that was yesterday and now Shadow was back at his own house, without the joy of room service he'd quickly picked up on. He was currently resting on his double bed. The ebony hedgehog hadn't slept well, tossing and turning in his sleep with a certain rose coloured hedgehog on his mind. She was still very much there…

_Ohh that's it! For god sake, you are the Ultimate Life Form why has she reduced you to this? Losing sleep over her, losing the control of your mind to thoughts of her and acting like a madman! Just call her…_

"I need to wake up." He said to himself, swinging his leg over the side of his bed and heading for the bathroom. Cold water splashed up over his head before he grabbed the nearest towel and rubbed it off.

Shaking the last drops off, he headed down to the kitchen.

"That didn't help. Maybe a coffee will…"

The kettle was flicked on by his index finger. While it kicked into life Shadow began to collect the coffee beans and the sugar and some milk. But before he could open the refrigerator door, his hand paused; hovering above the silver handle.

Something was nagging at his brain. Was it something about his coffee…?

"_You like coffee shops."  
"Well then Amy, how about one day I treat you to a coffee of 'better' standards."  
"I'll arrange a date then for us when we're both free."_

His words echoed in his head.

_Here I am thinking of you again…_

The masculine hedgehog dropped his hand and went on a search for his phone.

He had a call to make, the tone dial rang out, and it would start with…

"I believe I owe you a coffee date?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Not updated in a while; been a little busy. But now I present Chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
Also thank you for the reviews, the feedback really helps.  
Don't own STH!**

* * *

"I believe I owe you a coffee date?"

His voice filled her ears as she choked out a soft reply. Her voice was heavy with the pain she felt towards her latest client.

"Y-yes..."

The male hedgehog was too caught up in his nerves, a rather strange concept which he wasn't accustomed to. Because of this he didn't pick up on Amy's stutter. Instead he was pacing back and forth across his room, hoping she would be free and willing to go out for coffee.

"Do you... want to go out for it? Now?" He asked her eagerly.

Amy was also too caught up in her emotions to notice the 'what could only be classed as nerves' radiating from Shadow. She had paced the distance across her kitchen and was about to repeat the process when he asked her if she'd like to go out now.

Oh how she'd love to go out with him now for a hot and steaming white chocolate flavoured hot drink. But with a guilty look towards her laptop, she knew someone out there was waiting on a reply offering guidance.

"I'd love to... I really would but..."

"Really? Great! I'll pick you up or do you wanna meet there or..."

"Shadow! Shh, I wasn't done. I'd love to go out for a drink with you but I have work to do and there's this really hard email I have to reply to. I'm really sorry!"

Shadow felt his stomach sink, but he knew he couldn't give up yet. He just couldn't...

"Okay, I understand. Another time."

Then Amy was left listening to sweet nothing but the fuzz of an ended call. She sighed in defeat.

_Sometimes I help my clients more than I help myself...Is that right?_

She flicked the kettle switch, knowing that this coffee would be nothing like the one she could be sipping in pleasant company.

With that in her mind and a new cup of steaming mocha in her hand, Amy walked back over to the table and began to settle down to her long thought out reply.

Meanwhile, Shadow was searching his living room for his keys. He started off just scanning the table tops. This had turned out to be the best place to start as he found the light reflecting onto the silver set, next to his sofa on the end table.

Scooping them up in his hand, he left his humble abode. Not long after, the low grumble of his motorbike was heard as he drove off down the pathway.

He knew his destination; a quaint little café on the outskirts of town. It was a small but cosy place with a fully stocked bookshelf; each book had signs of being well read. People would read the books and bring in new ones or exchange their old ones for ones they had found within the numerous on offer within the coffee shop.

It was known that the café had a policy and that the policy was to feel at home. This was clear because of the little details such as plump cushions to cuddle into, friendly staff ready to serve and soft yet dim lighting.

The boss had made up a rule which stated that when being served the waitress or waiter had to 'welcome the guest home'. This idea had been taken from the tradition of Japanese Cosplay Cafés and it was felt to fit the 'feel at home policy'.

_It's a shame I can't bring you here today, but that doesn't mean I won't ever. But for today, the coffee shop can come to you..._

Shadow pushed open the door, a small 'ding' alerting the staff.

"Welcome home!" A small panda said, adding a cute curtsey.

"Hi. I need some help organizing something." Shadow bluntly told the girl.

She nodded, words apparently frozen in her throat.

"My... friend...I'd like a take-away. Two white chocolate flavoured hot drinks with cream and chocolate sprinkles, one mocha, one strawberry milkshake, one banana milkshake and then... One white coffee with two sugars. Two cookies; chocolate chip."

The girl nodded furiously, scribbling down the order trying hard to keep up to speed as Shadow continued on with his order.

" Two brownies and... one of those chocolate stirring things." He said while pointing.

"Would you like some freshly baked gingerbread men to go with that?"

_Does Amy like gingerbread men? Does she even like anything I've already ordered...?_

"Hmph. Four."

The female panda nodded her head and told Shadow that it would take her a few minutes to complete the order but she would do it as fast as possible.

While he waited he scanned the bookshelf.

_"The booths and the cream and the atmosphere with the smell of books filling the air..." _

The soft voice, belonging to Amy, echoed through his head.

"Can I take a few books?"

"Sir, it's kind of... well you have to... normally swap books..." The waitress said, gathering all her nerves to do so. It was not everyday you refused Shadow The Hedgehog.

"I'll return them. I need them. For her."

"She must mean a lot to you, sir. To go to so much effort for her... Pardon me for saying so..."

_She must mean a lot..._

"She does."

Within the next few minutes Shadow was sat back on his shiny black bike, ready to set off. Inside the compartment sat the drinks and the snacks, along with a handful of old books which radiated the book aroma.

_If you won't come to the coffee shop, let the coffee shop come to you Rose._


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while, sorry for that but it's has been very busy… Crazy couple of days since I last updated! Hope this chapter was worth the wait and enjoy!**

* * *

_If you won't come to the coffee shop, let the coffee shop come to you Rose._

Amy sat at her table, stirring the cold coffee, while deleting her latest reply. It wasn't good enough. It wouldn't offer any help to the reader. For the last half an hour Amy had reached the same conclusion after every piece of advice she tried; nope, this won't do it.

Her mind was unfocused. This was because she was too busy dreaming up the café shop scene. Shadow.

She had refused his offer in order to stay focused and dedicated to her work. Dedicated she appeared to be, with numerous attempts. Yet focused? She was anything but focused, with the irony of her distraction being him. Shadow.

She lifted her spoon after one more swirl within the cup before lifting it out and tapping any excess drops off the silver cutlery. A small hurricane was replicated within her milky coffee, the liquid spinning fast.

It was raised to her mouth, slowly. No steam followed the trail.

"Blurgh…Another cup coming up Amy and then you will finish this! Stay focused!"

The little red light flickered on, letting the rosy hedgehog know her kettle was wakening up to produce her pot of comfort.

Deciding to make the most of her time the working girl ran her hands over the crumpled pages scattered all over the table, scooping them up in her arms. Each pages, filled with drafts and notes and advice that was deemed not good enough, was thrown quite angrily into the recycling bin.

The kettle switched pinged up, allowing the steam to flood the room. This was unnoticed, drowned out by the low hum of a motorbike purring up Amy's street.

_Oh my! A motorbike! He owns a motorbike…No! Don't be… _

The sound of knuckles tapping on her door echoed the house.

…_Silly?_

Step by step she made her way to the gentle knocking, a little bit nervous and a little bit more excited.

Meanwhile a rather windswept friend stood trying to balance his food, drinks and knock at the time…Which sounds rather hard, right? Not when that certain friend has the ability to harvest the powers of a Chaos Emerald…

This was the slight Amy opened the door to; frozen in mid-air is where she found the drinks, the snacks floating beside them and a shiny emerald radiating immense power.

"Back to your bad boy ways?" Amy joked with a happy smirk, almost putting Shadow's signature one to shame.

In Amy's mind he looked the part of the lovable 'bad guy', all decked out in his leather jacket with a devilish smile plastered onto his muzzle. A flash of teeth and the hedgehog turned his smile into a smirk to compete.

"I bought this and everything Rose, how could you?" Shadow teased, with a straight face then he gently but firmly placed his hands on Amy's shoulders and moved her aside. She stood there, a little astounded, while Shadow then waltzed into her front room.

A voice thick with sarcasm spilled out, "Make yourself at home why don't you?"

Shadow informed her he would and that she should grab the coffees and snacks in the next few minutes as they would get cold. With that said, he slouched down onto her plump couch; content in his surroundings.

The younger hedgehog stood rooted in place, the shame look of shock etched onto her face. He had just barged into her house, pushed her aside and was now making her do all his supposed effort…And she was just about to do just that.

But a flash of green filled her cream living room, applying shadows all over the place.

_Shadows._

Upon the coffee table sat the 'coffee shop'. Steam was rising up from the hot drinks, disappearing from sight as small particles. Biscuits and cakes formed a mountain to be devoured!

"What kind of guy do you take me for Rose? Hmph, if you can't come to the coffee shop. Well. It's here…"

A shrug of his shoulders followed his little attempt at what he thought was being very smooth and quite sweet. The sweet part he had hit. The smooth… Well, that was up for debate!

However, Amy was too busy spinning in a web of her thoughts…

_How sweet of him.  
But I have work.  
But ohh sweet treats.  
But argh that woman…  
But argh…him!_

"Earth to Amy, I was serious about the drinks getting cold..."

"Bu…"

"…No excuses, I know you have work but people work in coffee shops. And I can be quite."

With another flash of green the papers and laptop from the kitchen table appeared beside the drinks on her pine coffee table. Her pink diamanté pen with fluff also transported with her work stuff.

_What the hell is that thing…It has wings!_

"Heh… Don't laugh at my pen, it helps me write. It's a comfort thing; a lot of writers have something similar. Obviously not all a pink sparkly fully pen that has strawberry smelling ink…Heh!"

_Strawberry…Ink?_

"Work."

And that was the beginning of the 'coffee shop'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you all for leaving a review.  
Here is the next one which is hopefully equal, if not better, in quality.**

* * *

And that was the beginning of the 'coffee shop'.

Soft sipping could be heard from Shadow as he made his way through one of the cups of the white chocolate hot drinks. He was guzzling it down and savouring it with a new approach. This was a new experience for him, normally only drinking a simple white coffee which was his favourite.

But this? This he couldn't possibly get enough of it!

"This. Is," Shadow began through gulps, "Amazing."

Amy raised her eyes from the laptop, the sound of her typing died out making the room appear quieter by far. But a delicate giggle filled the room, transforming into a louder, cheerful roar of laughter.

"Shadow! Look at your face! Haha…You have cream hanging off your nose!"

Arms crossed over his chest, a small pout and then a bigger frown followed, appearing on his muzzle. He didn't like this laughter at his expense; he wasn't used to it. Today really was offering him new experiences…

"Aww don't sulk! Here…"

The laptop was placed onto the coffee table, the screen flashing where her sentence was impatiently waiting to be continued. A small creak from the floor board erupted as she placed her weight onto it, positioning herself in front of her cream coated friend.

She used her left hand to place her index finger underneath his firm jaw and bring his sulking face up… and, also, to keep it from going back down! Red focused on to green; their eyes level with each other. Shadow found himself staring into her heavily lashed eyes as he watched them stare back into his own crimson orbs.

She blinked. It broke the atmosphere surrounding the two, creating a small blush on Amy's fur. She noticed the cream again though and a smile was etched deeply onto her face.

_Gorgeous._

Using her right index finger she scooped up the sweet treat from on Shadow's face, giggling again as he went cross eyed to see what she was doing. Chocolate sprinkles were mixed within the dairy hanging on her hand, but it soon disappeared as she licked off.

"Yummy! Do you have another one of them? That was so nice! The strawberry milkshake was lovely too!"

"Sure. How is your work?"

Amy sighed loudly, a small frown forming and her shoulders hunching…

"I don't know… There's this girl… person, this person! And they are having relationship problems, but I can't tell her to leave him or nothing because…"

"Love. I cannot… help."

Shadow bowed his head apologetically. He had never really understood love. But he hoped one day he would. His old friend Maria had opened the acceptance to this as the little he did know about love was making the other person happy.

It was Maria who had wanted him to have happiness and to offer the same to the people of Earth. And that involved love, right?

Unknown to Shadow, some loving actions had started to appear more from him. After all, he was now a hero… On the same team as his blue counterpart! On the same team as his work companion Rouge…

_On the same team as Amy Rose._

"It's okay Shadow; I appreciate you just being here. Especially considering you brought treats even after I refused…But we can do the coffee shop one day? Only if you want to…" Amy shyly faded out towards the end, nervous of the response."

The two hedgehogs smiled at each other, with matching wild eyes and grins. No answer was needed; the coffee shop should keep a table reserved for the two of them. Preferably a nice one in the corner, secluded from the rest of the world, which would become 'their' table!

"Help yourself to a biscuit and write."

The plate of sugary desserts was pushed Amy's way as she selected a home-made cookie. Then she began to type again…

**Thank you for sharing your problems with me, a problem shared is sometimes a problem halved. Meaning that you have already taken a step to try and make it better. You sound as if you have gone through some tough times and to still be fighting displays how strong you are and how strong your love is. Keep this in mind!**

**Now there are several options I could suggest to you… But let's face it, only you can decide. If I said leave him, would you be able to? If I said forgive and forget, would that help? I doubt it. Relationships are complex and whoever says that they are not, well, in my opinion they are clearly living the fairy-tale. It takes dedication and you sound dedicated to this guy. **

**He has made some mistakes. I won't fight his battles or defend that, but you love him!**

**My advice is to try some form of release. I personally like to write. You may prefer to do some exercise or maybe a form of art be that singing, drawing or even acting.**

**Try these out. Hope you all the best.  
Rose x**

"I brought you that drink I had. Warmed it for you."

"Good timing Shadow! I just finished it. I hope I gave them something good to consider. It was a hard case for me..."

"Relax. You'll have done a good job. Drink up." He told her in a blunt way, yet Amy knew there was more to his words than there was to the monotone of his voice.

"Shall we begin our feast?"

"Nothing better."


End file.
